


Scattering Thoughts

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Lavender had always rather admired him... Then the admirer becomes the admired. Veelas are Veelas and enticing, no matter which gender.





	Scattering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Your first thought is,

"Merlin, he's so **cute**!"

That's because he's little & seems to have all

the feistiness of Bill & Fleur combined

Then comes,

"Phwoar, he's **amazing**!"

It's for when he's able to tame the _feral griffin_ that entered

the school grounds

Next is,

"Bloody—he's **handsome**!"

As your old friends/classmates show you some graduation photos

(He graduated with a few of his cousins, but you can't be bothered to remember their names)

"Hell—He's… **whoa**."

This is when you see him years later (at a Quidditch match, no less),

years after you've

f_o_r_g_o_t_t_e_n

him, but he remembers you

as the onetime (okay, off-again/on-again)

Divination sub

He's **dazzling**

& you barely remind yourself of his ancestry

as he somehow chats you up &

you find yourself the prey,

no longer the predator

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the Louis fans out there! I have such a vivid image in my mind of him kinda sauntering up to her and ensnaring her in his web, because he's Fleur's son and why not use the bit of Veela blood in him? (If Veela blood even does work in males.) And this is just…nummy.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! :D
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* I like the pacing of this one. :3


End file.
